fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Maximum Carnage
Trade paperback collected edition. |publisher = Marvel Comics |startmo = May |startyr = 1993 |endmo = August |endyr = 1993 |Crossover = y |titles = The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 1, #378-380 Spider-Man #35-37 The Spectacular Spider-Man vol. 1, #201-203 Spider-Man Unlimited vol. 1, #1-2 Web of Spider-Man #101-103 |main_char_team = Spider-Man Venom Carnage Carrion Demogoblin Doppleganger Shriek Cloak and Dagger |writers = |artists = |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = |editors = |colorists = |TPB = Maximum Carnage |ISBN = 0-7851-0987-0 |cat = Spider-Man |sortkey = Maximum Carnage }} "Maximum Carnage" is a fourteen-part comic book crossover published in Marvel Comics's Spider-Man family of titles in 1993. It featured Spider-Man, Venom, and a host of other superheroes teaming up to face Venom's murderous offspring Carnage and his team of supervillains. Plot Since the alien symbiote he was bonded to was destroyed during his capture,The Amazing Spider-Man #363 Cletus Kasady is presumed powerless and jailed at Ravencroft Asylum. However, the symbiote mutated his blood prior to its destruction, enabling Kasady to generate a copy of the symbiote and break out. During his escape, Kasady - again calling himself Carnage - frees fellow inmate Shriek. Over the course of their ensuing killing spree through New York City, they recruit Doppelganger, Demogoblin, and Carrion. Carnage dubs himself their "father", but in fact they all despise Carnage and stay with the group out of devotion to Shriek. As the death toll increases, Spider-Man, Venom, Captain America, Black Cat, Nightwatch, Cloak and Dagger, Iron Fist, Deathlok, Morbius and Firestar all join the cause of stopping them. However, the heroes are polarized between Venom's desire to stop Carnage at all costs and Spider-Man's refusal to allow his own hands to be bloodied, and Spider-Man ultimately abandons Venom to Carnage's mercies. In addition, Shriek uses her psychic powers to turn the populace of New York City into a bloodthirsty rabble, allowing the killers to continue their rampage with impunity. However, Carnage finally turns on the rest of his gang, and in the ensuing battle, Shriek is distracted from using her psychic power. Taking advantage of the lull, the heroes acquire a device from Stark Industries which projects feelings of love and hope into the villains, overwhelming them. Carnage flees, faking his death by covering a victim in a mock symbiote costume, and the others are captured. Once the heroes are dispersed, Carnage ambushes Venom. However, the device has left Carnage frantic and confused, and Venom pounds him relentlessly before tackling him into an electrical generator. Carnage is knocked senseless and left to be incarcerated. Publications Original printing Part 1: Spider-Man Unlimited #1 Part 2: Web of Spider-Man #101 Part 3: The Amazing Spider-Man #378 Part 4: Spider-Man #35 Part 5: The Spectacular Spider-Man #201 Part 6: Web of Spider-Man #102 Part 7: The Amazing Spider-Man #379 Part 8: Spider-Man #36 Part 9: Spectacular Spider-Man #202 Collected editions This arc was collected as a trade paperback in September 1994 (ISBN 0-7851-0038-5), and a new edition was released in January 2005 (ISBN 0-7851-0987-0). In other media Television * The live-action television series The Amazing Spider-Man 1996-2004 (TV Series) adapted the Maximum Carnage comic series in season 3. It remained faithful to the overall story, barring changes created by the in-universe world of the show. Video Games * This storyline served as the basis for LJN's 1994 video game, Spider-Man & Venom: Maximum Carnage, which was published for both the Sega Genesis and the Super Nintendo game systems. Toys * An action figure line was released by Toy Biz to capitalize on the crossover's success. The line featured Spider-Man, Venom, and Carnage.http://www.toyfan.com/seriessearch.php?which=Maximum%20Carnage&cat=Spider-Man Theme park *During Halloween Horror Nights 12 at the Islands of Adventure, Marvel Superhero Island was converted into a scarezone based on the story arc, and a full haunted house called Maximum Carnage was created. In this version, Carnage has killed all of the Marvel Superheroes that came after him, resulting in criminal gangs running the streets. Certain items gave the island the appearance that famous superheroes fought (and lost) on the scenery, resulting in their death. References External links * *[http://www.marvel.com/universe/Maximum_Carnage Maximum Carnage] at the Marvel Universe